Mob Talker: The Transformation
by The Disciple of Herobrine
Summary: One boy had gotten bored with normal life. He undergoes a drastic transformation and is taken away from home. Now confused and frightened, Jason must fight for his life. But will his new "changes" prove a great asset to him or be his own undoing? (based of of the Mob Talker/ mobtalker)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is another mob talker fanfiction, completely separate from my others. Except this one is different from any other- it's TG! If you don't know what that is go look it up for yourself, I do not recommend reading any further- or whatever. I admit, I'm a fan of TG. Anyways, I'm willing to take criticism.

Jason slumped down the black rolling chair and flipped open the great piece of machinery that was his computer. He stared blankly into the sea of pixels. For what felt like hours he locked eyes with the login screen. He already knew what he was going to do yet he didn't feel driven enough to do it. He was depressed. Eventually, Jason grabbed the mouse and entered in the password. It's time to start. After loading for a few quick seconds, the screen changed to his background. It didn't take long for all the icons to load up. The first one he saw was minecraft: a game he downloaded a year to go. Admittedly addicting, Minecraft proved to be extremely fun and helpful. Jason smiled- finally something to help take his mind off of past events.

Jason was 15 and pretty thin. His height was 5 foot nine inches. His hair and eyes were brown. Underneath his eyes, which were red from lack of sleep, was a faint splash of freckles that had stuck with him through childhood. At the front of his hair was a cowlick which he just let hang. Usually when he smilled, you could see dimples. Today was not one of those days.

If he wasn't so depressed, he would've considered today okay. But it felt like nothing worked right. Actually, he admitted that wasn't true. The majority of his depression stemmed from things at school. One of those being his inability to get in a relationship. He knew it wasn't necessary to have one but still, he yearned to share something mutual with someone. There were girls he liked before. Though none of them worked out and one girl, for some reason, brutally rejected him. He didn't understand. From what he knew he was a nice guy, and his friends seemed to agree. He never mistreated others. So he would blame himself for being the way he is. He was always concerned with what other people thought of him, making him somewhat self conscience. He knew he was making a big deal out of it. There were worse than being forever alone in high school.

Life at home wasn't so bad. Sure he got quite a bit of trouble from his brothers once in a while, but other than that and the sound of his mother yelling home was somewhat peaceful. The one thing that always plagued his mind was the secret desire to be different. Now he was already considered extremely unique by his friends. But deep down, being human wasn't enough. He knew it was impossible to change the way he wanted to. Though he could change some things about himself he was limited. He would still be a teenager chasing after girls who thought little of him. Jason shook the thoughts from his head.

"Come on," he muttered, "it's time to forget all that."

He dragged the mouse over to the grass block icon and clicked once. That's when everything started happening. In a split second all the icons vanished off the screen- all except the minecraft one. Then the desktop started rapidly flashing. Jason's eyes widened. _A virus,_ he thought. Jason started desperately shaking the mouse but to no avail. He looked around frantically, searching for an explanation. He left the volume off right. He couldn't have, as there was a loud scraping sound resonating from the speakers of the computer.

"What the hell?"

The sound he was hearing wasn't one he'd heard come out of his computer before. And frankly, it didn't sound good. Now even more irritated, he started shaking the laptop. The sound increased in volume, forcing him to cover his ears. His mom could've heard this from downstairs, but was not responding in anyway. By now, Jason was starting to get worried. He continued to clasp his hands over his ears. Once the range of the sound's volume reached its climax, everything went quiet. He looked up at the computer screen. It stopped flickering. He sighed.

"Thank god that's over," he said.

As if on cue, Jason was hit with immense pain, knocking him the ground. He landed with a thud not helping him at all. Now on the floor he started writhing. He grasped his sides which were in extreme agony. That pain spread throughout his entire body, increasing with intensity. He clenched his teeth tightly. It was unlike anything he ever felt in his entire life. It hurt so bad he couldn't bring himself to scream. All he could do was squirm. Every part of him screamed in agony but he could do nothing to fight it. What the hell was going on? The pain continued to intensify.

"Aaaagh!"

It felt like his body was being crushed.

"Make it stop, please!"

Jason got on all fours, and was finally able to see what was happening. Trying desperately to ignore the serious amount of pain, Jason watched in horror as both his hands changed shape, turning thinner and smaller.

"W- what's happening," he moaned.

He didn't expect an answer and something told him this wasn't going to be over anytime soon. He was undergoing a transformation. The sore boy staggered to his feet, using the chair as leverage. He then noticed his arms get smaller and shorter. He was speechless. What was happening to him. Even as his body continued to morph, he watched as the world around him started to deteriorate and flake off like data. He watched his whole room turn into a swirling vortex of discarded data. Now he knew something was certainly wrong. Even as this was happening, Jason's transformation continued, causing more stress. A sharp pain in his thighs was produced as the lower part of his body slightly expanded causing his jeans to grow tight. His already thin stomach shrunk as well. The only way to describe this pain was having your insides were rearranged. Though he refused to look he knew that his shoulders were being crushed closer into his body. All the while he continued to moan. But the torture still wasn't over. A great burning pain rose out of his chest, pushing forward. He couldn't understand it but refused to look. None of these feelings made any sense. He could feel hair growing out of his scalp and felt his face change shape. Even though he couldn't see it, he understood that he was changing. While the feeling in his chest pushed outward, a feeling in his crotch was the complete opposite.

"Don't tell me **it's **getting smaller," he pleaded.

Though with his entire body in agony and the ground below him falling away, the size of his manhood was the least of his problems. Sure he was concerned, but the world around him was being sucked into a void. He grabbed his crotch hoping it was still there. He felt nothing. He looked up in astonishment.

"Am I-"

_Kzack!_ He jumped at the noise of lightning echoing through the void. Strange clouds started to form and burst with electricity. Jason witnessed the world around him become the eye of a storm. It was incomprehensible.

"What in the world-"

He brought a gloved to his face. Wait, gloved? He wasn't wearing gloves. He looked at his now small hands. They were now covered in dark green and brown gloves. He followed his arm down to his torso and noticed that the rest of his clothes were changing. The shirt on his back morphed into a light green hoodie which was now covering his head. His pants vanished leaving his legs bare. In turn his socks, now a dark shade of green, crawled their way up his legs ending mid-thigh. Even with this coverage, everything below his waist felt exposed. He looked up once again, eyes full of fear and watched as the clouds above him started to swirl. In turn, Jason started to uncontrollably shake with fear. Something bad was about to happen. And judging by the space around him, he had nowhere to run. Then a mere second later, lightning struck the platform he was on. The explosive impact sent him sprawling into the abyss.

"Whooooaahh!"

A now completely different Jason was falling into the void. His heart skipped a beat while being sucked into the vacuum. I'm gonna die, he thought, tears forming in his eyes. There was no telling whether there was a bottom or not. His mind started racing as he plummeted into the void. What was happening, where was he, would he survive, was this a dream? All these questions overwhelmed him. He probably wouldn't be getting an answer though. Air whistled by his ears. He knew he wouldn't survive this.

"Let's just get this over with."

He looked reluctantly at the air around him. He could still hear the nearby rumbling of the nearby storm. By the time he thought he might finally hit the ground, there was a blinding flash of light and a split second later everything went black.

* * *

Jason woke to the peaceful sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling. The sound of running water was able to be heard nearby. His eyes fluttered open and were met with blinding sunlight. He squinted in response before turning away. He looked left and right taking in his surroundings. All around him was a forest of oak trees. The grass he lay on was quite soft. From what he could tell it was noon. Though he continued to lie down despite what time it was. He felt sore for some reason. After a minute of lying down, he finally got up. What happened was just a dream, thank god. No way any of what he saw was real.

"Uh what happened. That was some crazy dream."

He subconsciously started stretching, slowly realizing something was off. But he shrugged off any idea that formed in his mind. He had other priorities- like finding out where the hell he was. There were no forests close to where he live. Besides, how long had he been out. His family must've been worried sick.

"Where am I," he asked.

He scanned his surroundings. Maybe he could find a town and ask for directions. Maybe get answers as to why someone brought him out here. To his dismay, he couldn't see anyone here. This whole place looked deserted. Even more confusing, there was no sign of the person who brought him here. Now he was more than suspicious.

"I wonder.."

Jason crossed his arms which produced a strange sensation in his chest. He looked down and nearly fainted. What he saw was astonishing. _Were those- no it couldn't be._ Jason unfolded his arms and placed his right hand on the strange growth, once again provoking the strange sensation_. _He never felt anything like it before. So soft, so strange. Then upon further examination, it appeared his whole body had undergone a complete transformation. He was certainly shorter, and he appeared to be more slender. His clothes consisted of what he saw in his "dream". He wore a light green hoodie and dark green gloves. The bottom portion of his body was less covered, save for a pair of dark green socks that went up to his thighs and a pair of strange underwear. These were unlike anything he wore before. They were left only slightly exposed beneath the rim of the hoodie. _Wait that means-_. He was reluctant to think of what all this meant. But he had to be sure. He slowly reached down and touched the area that was his crotch. After feeling the now flat area, his fears were confirmed. It wasn't there anymore. He shuddered.

"No," he whispered, "This can't be happening!"

He scrambled over the nearest pond and gazed at his reflection. He was left speechless by what he saw. Looking back at him was a beautiful orange haired girl around the age of fourteen, with a look of fear and confusion on her face. Covering her head was a hood with a creeper face on it. Realizing the girl looking back at him was truly him, he stumbled back and began hyperventilating. He sat down on the grass, trying to compose himself. Maybe he could figure this out some way. Being around the pond, he did not account for the wet grass. He winced as he felt the soaked greenery touch the bare part of his thighs. Dammit this felt exposing. He wrapped his arms around his legs.

"This can't be happening," he said.

He was shocked to hear his voice. It was different now. It was that of a girls. He immediately started thinking about why he changed and why he was here. He turned his head left and right, searching for an explanation. As usual, there was no sign of anyone. He was alone here. Even the sound of birds was fading away and he was left in silence.

"Where am I?"

After calming down he got up and dusted himself off.

"Maybe I'm still imagining things," he said. Though he doubted it.

He approached the pond once again and looked down. Sure enough there she was the strange girl. Jason was now transfixed by his reflection. There was something familiar about her. Something he couldn't put his finger on. He'd seen her somewhere. The mark on her hoodie screamed minecraft. But it didn't make sense. He put a hand to his face and felt it. The reflection did the same. His face felt smooth. Once realization hit him full on, he looked up his eyes now full of fear. As if turning into the opposite gender wasn't strange enough. This was impossible.

"I- I'm- I'm C-Cupa?"

* * *

What Happens now? I think **I will** continue this story. Hope some of you enjoyed. Please review. I would appreciate critique. And if you were weirded out I fully understand


	2. Chapter 2

Jason looked at his hands, his chest, and then the rest of his body. He was thoroughly disturbed. He couldn't believe he had been turned into a girl, and one from mob talker no less. None if it made any sense. He started to rub his shoulders out of anxiety and began pacing back and forth. Despite the fact that he was wearing socks, the feel of grass on his feet didn't bother him. The ground below him was not wet enough to bother him. Now was a time to think about what had just happened. There were so many questions to ask though, none of which he could answer. Jason stared down at his crotch which wasn't carrying the same luggage as it always did, and suddenly became iritated.

"No, no. This can't be happening," he said, "what is this. Where am I?"

"How many times are you going to ask those questions," responded someone behind him. So there was other people around. Had they been watching him this whole time. Jason turned to face the mysterious voice. His eyes widened, realizing immediately who it was. There, standing before him was a husky man wearing a dark trench oat and hat. The man was somewhat large and had a scraggly beard. Compared to Jason's original form, he was slightly taller. Now, he had shrunk in comparison. Even for such a big man, he had a very friendly expression. Jason was at a loss for words. Countless experiences of searching on the internet told him who this was. And he would consider himself lucky for meeting such a figure if he wasn't in this state.

"Are you- are you N- Notch?"

The man's face gave off a warm glow, and Jason was now positive it was him. He let out a soft laugh.

"Yes it's me child."

Jason was once again speechless. First of all, how did he get here. Second, how could this be Notch. The fact that Jason now looked like Cupa, a minecraft related character, might have explained it somewhat.

"H- how? Why are you here? Why am I here?"

"Calm down. Answers come to those who are patient," Notch said, "take a deep breath."

Though not seeing how that could help, Jason did as he was told. He let composure take a foothold. He looked back at Notch.

"I'm sure you have quite a few questions to ask."

Jason nodded. Hopefully, this guy had his answers. He didn't seem any bit affected by this new transition.

"Well," he said, leaning up against a fallen tree, "that's what I'm here for."

Jason was at first unsure of where to start. There was so much to ask. He started out with something he thought might receive a simple answer.

"Wh- where am I?"

Notch got up and paced over to a nearby tree and leaned up against the trunk, allowing the shade to cover him. He stared back at Jason with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"You mean here? This is Minecraftia!"

As if he wasn't already confused. What in the world was Minecraftia?

"Wait, what? Minecraftia?"

"The world of minecraft," Notch explained, "the world I made."

Jason looked around. He was now starting to doubt his credibility. From what he knew, Minecraft was made up of blocks. The whole game was designed to have a pixelated design. At first glance it didn't seem like much at all. But this- Jason wasn't sure if he was in a game or not. There was nothing blocky about this place. In fact, everything around him looked and felt exactly like real life. The leaves swayed with the breeze, trees bent in a realistic fashion, and the water in the nearby pond was clear as day. This place could be easily mistaken for an ordinary forest with a beautiful cover of grass. Jason checked his surroundings to see if he was correct. There was no way he could be in minecraft.

"Not convinced huh," Notch said, almost as if he was reading his thoughts, "you're probably wondering 'where's all the blocks?'."

Jason nodded.

"We'll allow me to explain that. So are we in minecraft? Well yes and no. You see, Minecraft itself is just programming. It's just a game. But Minecraftia is another world all on its own. Not another planet, but another universe entirely."

As much as he understood, Jason couldn't see how any of this was possible. Then again, he witnessed a full body transformation which didn't make much sense either. He continued to listen tentatively

"I created Minecraftia as I did minecraft. The two actually correspond in a way. They both are and are not the same. Do you understand?"

Jason shook his head, causing his longer hair to flick his face. "Not really," he said. Notch only smiled. After pushing the hair from his face Jason was reminded of something else he wanted to ask. Though he wasn't so sure if Notch was able to answer.

"Notch, why am I a girl though?"

Notch looked at him and smirked. Jason was shocked at the old man's reaction.

"You can thank me for that," was his remark.

Confusion and fright returned to Jason as he was drawn back. He stared at Notch with wide eyes as if he was some strange alien. Notch was once again unfazed by Jason's reaction. Jason however was mind-boggled. His heavy breathing returned almost immediately. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, not able to comprehend any of it. A ton of questions started flowing through his mind, overwhelming him and forcing him to take a step back.

"Y- you did this?"

"You bet," he said with a cheerful tone. Notch's happy personality was starting to scare him. He had just turned a boy into a girl and thought nothing of it. Which meant HE brought him here. Friendly as he was, Jason was now starting to fear him. Notch noticed this.

"You seem surprised," he noted, keeping his cheerful tone.

"Why? Why would you do this to me," he protested, "I didn't ask for this."

Notch gave him a disappointed look. "I thought you would've liked being in Minecraft."

By now Jason was getting irritated with the older man. Sure, being in Minecraft might seem cool, but that's not what he meant. Jason could give a damn whether he was or wasn't in minecraft. What he wanted to know was why Notch had swapped his gender and why it had to be Cupa. By now, Jason was shaking with anger. Notch was completely oblivious of is.

"Change me back," he blurted out.

Notch turned to Jason, giving him a cold state that would have petrified Jason. But he was too irritated to be affected.

"Pardon," he asked.

"Why would you do this to me?! I didn't ask for this! I want you to change me back!"

Once Notch stood up, Jason was immediately regretting his words and was filled with a completely different kind of fear. As he stood up, the sky seemed to darken. He delivered a piercing gaze which made Jason shudder. As he approached the boy, or girl perhaps, Jason seemed to shrink in comparison to the much larger man. By the time Notch was a mere foot away, Jason was quivering. Even without his height smaller than it was before, he still shrunk in comparison to Notch.

"What's the matter Cupa," he said, "you sounded a little ungrateful there for a second."

Of course he was ungrateful! He never asked for this. But he wasn't willing to stand up for himself. Notch had undergone a complete personality change. He was no longer cheerful. He was an angry being whom was not willing to be challenged. Jason should've been more careful with his wording. He was now sorry he said anything. _Maybe I should apologize._

"I- uh-"

Notch's eyes were now filled with anger. The air around him became cold. As if on que, winds had picked up. The breeze uplifted the hem of Jason's hoodie, forcing him to hold it down. As if he didn't already feel vulnerable. He looked up at Notch whose expression was that of great disdain. Jason gulped. The air around him cackled the way it did back in the void.

"I could crush you right now! You are nothing but an insignificant flame waiting to be extinguished beneath my heal. I don't care if you're pleased! This is reality you're looking at. And I am the god of this dimension! Tell me Cupa, is there anything else I care to hear about."

Hearing him speak in such a loud booming voice turned Jason into the scared girl that he was. He hated that one man could make him feel so weak. It was unfair. He knew now that Notch wasn't one to take too kindly to complaints. He looked up at the now fuming man.

"I- I'm sorry I just," he stuttered.

"And you know what else," he continued before parting a smile, "I don't really care."

He said those last words in a softer voice. As he finished, the wind died down allowing Jason to release the bottom of his hoodie. He heaved a sigh of relief. Everything seemed to go back to being peaceful. Whatever was dimming the light had passed now. Jason hadn't realized until now his heart was beating three times its original speed. He sat up against a tree trunk, allowing the air to pass through his lungs. Why was everything so weird today? First the transformation and now this? What was Notch trying to pull? That's what he wanted to know. What was the point of bringing him here and taking away his manhood? Maybe that should have been his first question, as Notch had only given him one full answer. Jason (or Cupa, I should say) watched as Notch returned to his place under the shade. He grabbed for something placed deep in the foliage of the oak and pulled out an apple. He fidgeted with it for awhile before turning back to Jason. The angry gleam in his eyes was now replaced with his usual mischievous look.

"Do you really want to know why you've been transformed?"

Cupa lightly nodded. "Yes."

"I have plans for you. Big plans. Though you may not like it, the reason for me transforming you is not something I cannot tell you. A lot of this information I cannot share with you."

Cupa was finally able to step in, as he/she had built up enough confidence.

"How is that possible. Aren't you the master of this realm? What's stopping you from sharing information?"

Hopefully, Notch would answer his questions this time.

"Some of these things you need to discover by yourself," he explained, "I'm not going to stick around just to help you figure everything out. You must do this alone. I am sorry."

He said those last words sincerely. He was obviously hiding something. Without warning, he tossed the apple his way, causing Jason to fumble. Nevertheless, he caught it. Jason looked at the apple which was devoid of any bite marks. He considered the idea of eating it. All this standing around had worked up an appetite. He didn't really care if Notch put his hands all over it. He was starved. He looked to the man for approval, which he received. Turns out though, the apples in Minecraftia were slightly than the ones back at home. They were sweeter than usual. Or at least this one was. They were still pretty crisp though and forced you to take bigger bites. He took four bites before returning to Notch who was waiting patiently.

"Hungry are we?"

Jason wiped the juice from his lip, and straightened himself up. The nutrition he received from the apple had helped calm his nerves.

"Ok, I know you can't tell me much, but can you at least explain to me why I turned into Cupa. I mean, sure it's a new experience and all, but why me. Why this?"

Jason looked at him, anxious for an answer. Though he doubted it, maybe with just the right words, Notch might change his mind and reverse the transformation. _Please,_ he thought. Notch was silent for the moment. He appeared to be in deep thought. Jason wasn't sure if he should speak or not.

"Is there any way you can change me back?"

Notch shook his head no. Any hope Jason had in turning back was dashed in that moment. For a second, he considered the fact this might be irreversible.

"Look, Jason, I know you may not like it, but transformation is all a part of the plan. And gender swap comes with the package. Though there may not be much I can tell you, rest assured you'll figure it out."

He got up from his spot and started to walk away before Jason stopped him.

"Wait," Jason yelled, "you're just leaving me here to figure things out."

He gestured to himself frantically.

"And in this body?"

Notch seemed to be getting impatient at this point. Jason had no intention of bothering him at all. His answers had been somewhat helpful. But he was still lost nonetheless. He walked up to the large man, expecting an answer. Notch didn't turned to face him. Jason's heart skipped a beat, realizing this was goodbye. Tears started to well up in his eyes. _It can't be_, he thought, _he can't just leave me here in this body, I have so many questions!_

"I came here to answer a few of the questions he needed answers for, such as where you are. But now time's running short and it's up for you to decide: either live your life as Cupa the Creeper, or follow the plan."

"What plan," he asked, approaching Notch.

"Goodbye."

"No!"

In a flash of light he was gone, leaving Jason (now Cupa) alone in the wild. He uncovered his eyes revealing he was the only one here. So now that he was gone Cupa was still just as confused as ever. What purpose did she serve coming here anyhow? And what was the reason for Notch coming here at all. He hardly gave her any of the answers she needed to know, other than telling her where she was. She didn't receive any intel on why she was here or why her gender was changed. And what was this plan anyways? Coming here had only left her more confused. Cupa kicked a nearby pile of dirt in frustration. _What now, _she thought, _what does he want from me?_ Cupa began pacing back and forth, muttering under her breath. She was starting to deeply dislike Notch.

"You better hope you're immortal in the real world because when I get back, there'll be hell to pay!"

Was Notch really immortal? He hoped not. Something told him that Notch wasn't the one who created this dimension. That would make him god wouldn't it? He seemed like a nice guy and all, but he wasn't exactly god like. He did have the ability to bring someone into this world. He also had the ability to switch someone's gender, which Cupa could not get out of her mind. What else could he do? Cupa was not willing to find out the next time she confronted him- unless it meant changing her back. At this point, all she wanted was to go home. Thoughts of home filled her with misery. Home. Even if she could get back, there was no telling what her family would think. Just thinking about home made the tears return. Crying was all she could do. No one would help her. She was alone. She hugged her knees close to her stomach as she continued to let the tears flow from her eyes.

"No, please, no," she whispered to herself. For five minutes, she cried to herself, letting it all out. This was unfair. _Not like I can change anything._ After she was done, she wiped the tears away with her sleeve. Despite what Notch had done, she wasn't going to be a scared little girl, whether it was called for or not.

"I won't let you change who I am," she whispered.

As she said that, the sound of rustling startled her. She was at the time crouching. She turned to see a boy of indeterminate age running through the trees with a stone sword.

"Hello," he called out.

_Crap!_ She was a creeper wasn't she? If so, she wasn't looking forward to meeting with another human. As soon as the older boy neared her position, she had already got up and left. Now was not a time for introductions, it was time to run. She got up and ran as fast she could, in the direction of a spruce forest. She was not willing to be caught by anyone. As she ran, one thought ran through her mind: _I will if it means I have to fight Notch's will, I Will return.  
_

* * *

**What happens now. Where will Cupa go? Where will her destiny lead her. Well stick around! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Not as big as the ones I post for my Yaebi the Zombie fanfiction, but at least there wasn't much waiting right? I hope people like this story so far. I hope I'm not the only one who's suffering with dialog. Remember, your input is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, sorry for the huge delay. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Cupa continued to run until she was positive she was out of range. Her feet seemed to glide off the ground as she ran. She was fast she had to admit. In this body, she was more light on her feet. A thought in the back of her head made her wonder what if she let the boy see her. If he pursued her, then she could easily outrun him. But there was no telling what he would do if he caught up. Cupa wasn't fully concerned about that though. For all she knew, he was just looking for an old friend. She shook the thought from her head. If that was all he was looking for, he wouldn't cause her much trouble. She wouldn't have had to run. She decided she was safe for now. Cupa sat at the entrance of the cave, listening to the faint echoing of water droplets falling from the ceiling. The squeaking of two nearby bats could be heard from her position. Their screeches indicated this tunnel went deep. _I guess this really is Minecraft,_ she thought. Minecraft almost always had conveniently placed caves. They were a great help when trying to find coal on your first day. Those times, everything was simpler. But this place was different from the Minecraft she knew. The fact that this place looked like real life almost diminished the purpose of being an "escape from reality." Then again, this was a completely different world. Not one she knew from experience. Minecraft was a game. Now it was and wasn't real life. Cupa sat in deep thought. _So if this is Minecraft, then that means I could do things I did in the game that I did in real life right? _She would think about it some other time. Cupa was once again transfixed by her features. The female body was quite alien to her. The workings, the shape. Certainly different from her other body. A couple of these things intrigued her. First off, the things on her chest that gave off a strange feeling when touched. She was well aware they were breasts. They were strange to her do to the fact that her chest was now a private part. Which meant it had to be hidden from people she might run into. One of the strangest transformations was the one on her lower body. She didn't have to check to know something else was there. Thinking about it made the breasts seem less alien. Cupa sighed.

"If gender had nothing to do with it then WHY did Notch change it in the first place," he said to himself.

Cupa shook the more bothersome thoughts of her gender swap from her mind and focused on the other parts of her body that hadn't undergone drastic changes. Her thighs were definitely bigger than before. Her skin was a lot more softer. Every part of her was different. _I wonder,_ she thought. Cupa raised a hand to her face and removed the glove. The skin underneath was creamy white like the rest of her body. Her hands certainly now had a more feminine shape. Cupa put the glove back on, realizing that checking herself out made her feel awkward. In fact, it pained her to think about her new body. How much everything had changed. She couldn't bear the thought of being referred to as "miss". God that would suck! What was she supposed to do now? Notch had basically left her alone without any instructions, no ideas as to what the plan was. All he had done was change her body and left her out in the middle of nowhere. And without any of her consideration. She thought about what he said before he left: "either live the rest of your life as Cupa, or go along with the plan".

"Yeah, thanks Notch," she muttered.

She had no idea what this plan was and Notch had not given her any details about it. Though clueless as she was, something told her she would figure it out. Maybe not today though. But she wouldn't be kept in the dark for long._ Maybe, just maybe, I'll figure this out,_ she thought. Cupa stood up, and exited the cave. She stretched herself out before going any further.

"Hey there!"

Cupa flinched after hearing those words come out of nowhere. She turned to see the boy with the stone sword standing not far from her position, looking at her. She froze, seeing that he was looking at her but loosened up after noticing the sword was sheathed.

"Yes?"

One of the first thoughts that ran to her mind was what the hell was he here for. Cupa had been dreading the idea of having run- ins with other people. Though this guy didn't look threatening, or at least didn't display himself that way. He wore a grey jacket and dark brown pants. He had grey eyes and black hair. His clothes and hair were covered in dust, most likely from rolling down hill. Compared to her original body, the boy was slightly taller.

"Are you lost," he asked.

Cupa stared at her feet for a moment, unsure of how to respond. She just got here and had no idea where to go.

"I- I guess so."

The boy stepped forward, causing her to flinch again.

"Really. Well, where you going?"

Cupa shrugged. "Not sure," she responded, now purposefully avoiding eye contact. The boy didn't acknowledge this.

"Well maybe I can help you find whatever you're looking for I guess-"

"I don't need any help, thank you," she said, taking a step back and tripping over herself. She turned to face the older boy who was giving her a concerned look.

"Are you sure," he asked.

Jeez was this guy thick in the head?

"I'm fine, ok," she responded in a somewhat, unintentionally, harsh tone. She knew what was going on (or at least thought she did) and she didn't like it one bit. No matter what body she was in, she was still a guy! _If this guy is getting any ideas I swear!_ She wouldn't allow herself to fall prey to any male. She then decided to ease off though. _Maybe this guy's just trying to be helpful,_ she thought, _couldn't hurt to talk to him._ She looked back to see the boy shocked by her harsh comment.

"Sorry, I'm new here and I have trouble meeting new people," she said.

"Oh it's quite alright," he replied, "didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Sorry if I pried."

Cupa shook her head. "It's fine."

As she was about to leave, the boy stopped her. She was starting to get the suspicion this guy wasn't going to let her go.

"Wait," he said, "I know you said you didn't need any help, but I know where town is and since you're new I could show you around. If that isn't any trouble."

Cupa glanced over her shoulder, trying to find a way to answer the boy who was now waiting patiently for an answer. Dammit! It was nice to know someone was being friendly to her but she was still unsure of this boy's motives. She couldn't bring herself to face him at the moment. What did this guy want. At school, she witnessed dozens of boys hit on girls. But was that what he was doing? Even as a guy, she was still unsure of how other peoples brains worked. Was this guy trying to put the moves on her? Or was he just friendly? Everyone was different. She looked down and began rubbing her ankle with the side of her foot.

"I- I'm not sure," she responded.

But he wouldn't let her get off that easy.

"I see. Catch," he said.

Cupa looked up to see him lightly toss her something. She caught the object and examined it. It was a dagger approximately six inches long. The blade was extremely reflective and very sharp. If she hadn't been wearing gloves, she might have easily cut herself. She looked up with a confused look on her face.

"Umm.."

The boy explained.

"If I get handsy or anything, I want you to take that knife and put it to my gut."

Cupa stared at him in shock. "What?!"

"And if I bother you any further I want you to press in," he continued, gesturing to the knife

Cupa was speechless. Was this guy serious. She was not sure whether to feel comfortable or not. Sure it gave her the ability to defend herself, but how did it work out for him? What was going on inside the young man's head was something she wanted to know.

"Uh, thanks," she said, "but why so dead set on helping me?"

"Well I can't leave a girl like yourself, lost in the woods," he explained.

Cupa cringed at the thought of being called a girl. It was her first day and she was already being refered to as such. _Could this day get any worse?_ She shrugged it off. Other than that, she could tell he meant well. She looked into his eyes, trying to find a sign of deviousness behind that trustworthy facade. To her dismay, she found none.

"So what do you say," he stated, "you coming with."

Cupa stuffed the knife into her sleeve like a hidden blade. She sighed.

"Alright fine," she surrendered, "just don't get any ideas."

The young lifted his hands up.

"Hey, what do you think that knife's for?"

Cupa nodded. She had already said yes and didn't see any way of backing out of this. This guy did seem pretty trustworthy. Cupa started to feel conflicted. _Even if he does make a move on me_, she thought, _could I really use that knife._ Hurting someone was one of the last things she wanted to do. She couldn't imagine inflicting pain on someone else, especially this guy whom had just provided her with a way to defend herself. Dammit, why did people have to be so confusing!

"Fine," she said, "what's your name?"

"Emmett. Yours?"

"Cupa," she replied.

_Better not give him my real name, _she thought, _unless I want him to think of me as crazy._ Even though she could have used another female name, Cupa seemed to fit. Heck, it wasn't that bad of a name. From there, they headed east to a town which was about a mile from their position. On their walk, Cupa found herself becoming intrigued with the wildlife. To her left, she saw a herd of sheep, grazing among the clumps of tall grass. A nearby wolf pack paid them no attention as they playfully wrestled with their cubs. Cupa couldn't help but smile at the adorable scene. Once the wolves were done, the sheep had already left. To their right were a couple of pigs. The pigs didn't pay them any attention. Some, she could tell, were preoccupied with searching for mushrooms under the shade. Speaking of shade, all of the trees crowded the area blocking out the rays of the sun. The shade they were under made it seem like evening.

"Where are you from," Emmett asked from out of nowhere. Cupa had almost forgotten she was with someone. She was unsure of how to respond.

"Well, not from around here," was her response. Once again, she had withhold information about her life unless she wanted to confuse the hell out of people.

"Where's that," he asked.

Cupa shrugged.

"Can't say I remember."

Emmett smiled while looking straight ahead. "You too huh?"

Cupa looked at him in confusion. What did he mean by that. Of course she remembered, she just wasn't telling him or anyone for that matter. How can you not remember where you came from? _Never mind,_ she thought. Emmett turned to her.

"Just wondering, why are you dressed like that," he asked.

Cupa looked herself over and sighed.

"I honestly don't know," she replied.

"Well, when we get to town, you better watch yourself. I can see your butt," he joked.

Cupa's face flushed red as he said that. She put her hands to her rear in embarrassment, which was still covered by the rim of her hoodie. She turned to glare at Emmett, who was trying to hide his amusement.

"W- what the hell?! Who gave you the-"

Emmett broke down into laughter.

"I'm kidding! Kidding," he exclaimed.

Cupa was trying to hide her embarrassment with anger. She watched as Emmett laughed at her reaction. Once that was done, he wiped his eyes.

"Man you should see the look on your face," he said, "red as redstone."

In other words she was blushing. Out of extreme embarrassment, she buried her face in her hoodie.

"Let's just go," she mumbled. Noticing her embarrassment, Emmett's face changed to that of concern.

"Hope I didn't bother you much," he said.

Cupa shrugged it off. "It's fine."

"I wouldn't blame you for getting angry," he said, sounding really sorry.

"Really it's fine," she repeated. She was already over what he had said. She had to admit, if she wasn't the punch line, she would have found that joke funny and less embarrassing. Thinking about it now produced a smile. _Guess He's not the only one with a sense of humor._ The two continued to walk, both facing forward. All the while, Cupa could not get over the fact that Emmett gave her a knife. None of it made any sense. Who in their right mind would exchange a knife for her trust? Despite how weird it was, she did find it convincing. If he didn't want to hit on her then what were his motives? All he said was that he couldn't leave a girl lost in the woods. That didn't count as much of an answer to her. _Whatever,_ she thought, _at least he gave me protection._

"We're here," Emmett announced.

Cupa looked up. The dense cover of trees gave way to a view of a town placed in the center of a valley. Around the valley was dense forest on every side. The town itself was small but quite beautiful in its own way. The materials that were used to construct it consisted of what she recognized as cobblestone and oak wood planks. She smiled to herself: only a day here and she was already distinguishing materials. Most of the buildings used the same materials but each had a different design. Some were small enough to only hold three people. Others were three story buildings. Not many were that big. The whole village sat beneath a hill, the one Emmett and Cupa were standing on. All of the buildings were connected by a gravel road. Cupa put a gloved hand to her chin. All of this seemed familiar. Not as if she had been here before. But some of the designs for the buildings were customary to her. Though she could not put her finger on it. Then she spotted them and it all made sense. Strange bald men with large noses and thick uni-brows. The inhabitants each wore long robes with dull colors.

"Is that a- are those-"

"Well, better get going," Emmett interrupted, starting down the hill, "unless you want to stay here."

This snapped Cupa snapped out of her curiosity and looked back at Emmett who was waiting.

"Oh sorry," she replied, "coming."

Once the two were down the hill, they approached the head of a trail, leading to town. From there, Emmett gave Cupa the grand tour of the place. From the looks of it, this was going to take awhile. Thankfully, Emmett was brief. First they approached the village forge. No more than thirty feet away she could already smell the coals burning. The blacksmith present was hard at work, checking every now and then on the contents of the furnaces. He would keep returning to whatever it was he was working on. He didn't seem to take notice of the two standing behind him.

"Umm, excuse me," Emmett spoke up, loud enough for the man to hear. It was enough to get his attention. The testificate peered over his shoulder.

"Yes," he hissed. He sounded irritated.

Cupa was surprised by the mans reaction, whereas Emmett was unfazed.

"I was wondering if we could ask you a couple of questions," Emmett started, before gesturing to Cupa, "my friend is new here and I'm showing her around."

The testificate wiped his hands off on his apron before turning to face the two of them. Cupa noticed they were covered with a thick, dark soot. Traces of it covered his face and his arms. From what she could tell, he had been working for quite some time. He didn't like being interrupted apparently she realized noticing the scowl pasted on his face.

"We're sorry to bother you," she said shyly.

The blacksmith seemed to ease off a bit. He wiped his hands once more on his apron creating a darker smear.

"Eh well, I had to stop at some point right," he said, pointing to a slab of metal at his workbench, "sorry, I uh, get a little caught up in my work."

Cupa nodded. The man grabbed a nearby stool and sat down.

"So," he continued, "whadaya want to talk about?"

Cupa pondered this for a moment. What was she supposed to ask him about anyways? His job, life as a testificate, what he was selling? Before she could say anything, Emmett stepped in.

"For starters, what type of a business are you running here?"

The blacksmith turned his back as if to see where he was. He gave them a confused look.

"A forge. What else could it be," he said.

"Well, what do you do around here," Emmett asked plainly. The blacksmith seemed more flabbergasted by this question.

"I make tools and weapons here," he responded, "what kind of a question is that?"

"Alright, how long have you been a resident of this village?"

" You're kidding me right?"

Despite his reluctance and somewhat boredom, the blacksmith answered all of Emmett's questions. Cupa did her best not to let her mind wander while he spoke. Listening to all these questions seemed pointless and she was starting to be overcome with boredom. Every now and then she would doze off but would jolt herself awake. _Crap, c'mon focus,_ she thought. Focusing was not a strong subject for her. Thankfully, Emmett was brief.

"Thank you for your time," Emmett said, "we'll be going now."

On that note, Cupa and Emmett left for the next building. As they were leaving Cupa looked back at the blacksmith who was now returning to his work. _What was the point of asking all those questions,_ she thought. She knew what a blacksmith was. She knew what they did. So why waste his time? After that, they moved on to the next building: a tavern. The owner was a woman with brown hair and green eyes. Cupa wasn't sure if she was testificate or not. The last one she saw had the basic characteristics of an NPC: slightly tall head, uni-brow, bigger nose. Instead, this woman looked surprisingly human. When they approached her she gave them a kind smile.

"Why hello there," she cooed, "can I help you?"

She sounded very nice.

"Yes, my friend is new around here and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions, you know, to help introduce her."

The villager turned to Cupa and smiled.

"On a date are we."

Cupa was startled by her previous statement. It didn't take long for the words to filter through her head. The fact that she was a girl now gave her the wrong idea. The thought of going out with a guy disturbed her. Though she may not have been able to see it, she knew she was blushing. Dammit this was embarrassing!

"N- No!" She vocalized, "no we aren't!"

It was her first day as a girl she didn't need this crap! This was not a date! Right now would be a good time to disappear. The fact that someone suspected "that" was utterly embarrassing. Cupa stared at her feet trying to hide her embarrassment. She didn't need anyone making comments on how her face was red. For the past couple of seconds she stared at the ground, afraid to look up.

"I'm not a girl," she mumbled.

"Oh," the villager commented, "sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Cupa wasn't angry at the villager for making the assumption. She didn't mean to offend anyone. It wasn't her fault she didn't know Cupa wasn't a girl. But that was something Cupa had decided on keeping a secret, unless she wanted to be thought of as crazy.

"Are you ok," the villager asked. She approached Cupa and unintentionally making her nervous. Cupa nodded.

"Hmmm."

"Actually I'm just giving her a tour. We aren't in any relationship," Emmett added. Cupa was relieved that he thought the same as her. "I mean we just met."

"Oh," she said, finally understanding what was going on, "my condolences.

There was a hint of humor in her voice. Cupa hesitantly looked up, hoping she wasn't blushing as hard. She could see the villager trying to hide her amusement. She brought a hand to her mouth to cover her smile. She looked to Emmett, who was also trying to avoid smiling. Cupa however, didn't understand what was so funny, and frankly, it bothered her. After a moment of awkwardness, Emmett finally spoke up.

"Now about those questions..."

"Oh yes," she responded, "what is it you want to ask me."

_Thank god they're changing the subject_, she thought. She may have been a girl, but that didn't change anything, not if she could help it. She still thought the same. Only her body had changed, not her.

"For starters, are you the one running this establishment," Emmett asked, pointing to the tavern.

"My sister and I run it together,"she explained, "our father left it to us a year ago. We take turns making the food and serving it."

"Interesting."

Emmett once again, commenced interviewing another villager. He asked very basic questions. Cupa, meanwhile, was waiting patiently. It wasn't that she wasn't interested, she just didn't share Emmett's enthusiasm in the topic. Despite that, she continued to listen and feign interest. After all, he was doing this for her sake. After awhile, listening seemed to pay off. Something the villager said caught her attention.

"If you guys are looking for a place to spend the night, there's an inn not to far up the road," the villager said.

Up until now, Cupa hadn't thought about where she would spend the night. She had spent much of her time worrying about how to undo her change, that she hadn't considered where she would stay.

"We might just check it out," Emmett responded, "what do you say Cupa?"

"Sure," she said in a soft tone.

The two of them shook hands with the villager and left. _She was nice_, Cupa thought. She was starting to see little difference between testificate and human, other than the slight difference in appearance. The two of them moved on to the next establishment. As usual, Emmett was the first to speak. He asked the same questions as before. It was starting to become routine. Cupa however was more anxious to make it the inn. From there she could decide where to go and probably figure out what Notch's purpose in doing this. Cupa looked down at her chest. The two somewhat small but very apparent breasts were still there. She heaved an exasperated sigh. She couldn't stress enough how embarrassing all of this was. She was still processing the fact that he had breasts. Now any other guy, including herself, would've taken advantage of this and would start fondling themselves. Cupa was more concerned with getting back. This experience was very alien to her. Not only did she look like a girl, she was treated like one. Sure no guys were flirting with her but the way people talked to her was different from the way they talked to her in the past. Though she could not say the same for Emmett. Sure he had insisted on showing around town, but something in his voice indicated that he meant well.

After what felt like ages they finally reached the inn. It was a nice building, three stories tall with numerous rooms on the side. From the looks of it, it had somewhere around seventy rooms. The windows on the side gave her a view of people in their rooms, though most kept their curtains closed. The structure itself was made primarily of bricks and wood. Overall, it was a descent establishment. Looking at the bricks reminded her though that this was Minecraftia not her world. Like anything else, it was probably different from anything she was familiar with in her world. Cupa still couldn't decide what bothered her more: the change in gender or the change of scenery. Cupa shook the thoughts aside. It wasn't long before Emmett spotted the innkeeper. The man was slumped up against a fence post, smoking a pipe and staring out into space. Cupa cautiously approached him.

"Hello," she said.

The innkeeper took the pipe out of his mouth and let a cloud of smoke escape from his nostrils. Once the remainder of the haze dissipated, he took a breath of fresh air. The man appeared to be at peace with himself at the moment and had not yet noticed the two of them.

"Umm, excuse me," Cupa perked up.

The man closed his eyes and took another deep breath. As he opened his eyes, his expression changed. He set his gaze on Cupa, displaying a look of complete disinterest.

"Can I help you," he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He appeared to put forth an effort in hiding the fact that he was irritated. Though it was obvious he did not take kindly to being talked to during his break. The man begrudgingly pushed himself up from his position against his position on the fence post.

"Well," he said. His attitude was somewhat condescending.

It was then that Cupa realized that she didn't know what to say. She was still skeptical of whether or not she was going to stay here for the night. In fact, she still unsure where to start when it came to getting changed back. _Maybe a good nights rest while help me sort things out, _she thought. Cupa stepped forward once more. She tried to ignor the fact that he showed complete disinterest.

"I was wondering if I could spend a night here," she started, "in other words I'd like to rent a room."

He dismissively waved the two and returned to his pipe.

"Come back when I have the time," he muttered. It was clear he did not like having his free time interrupted.

Cupa dropped her shoulders out of dismay. _Well now what,_ she thought. There wasn't much she could do now. She didn't feel like bothering the man any further. That was unless she wanted to sleep somewhere else. Before she could leave though, Emmett approached the man. _Crap!_

"What is it," the man muttered. She could tell by his voice that he was irritated and wanted them to scram. Emmett, however, did not take a hint.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions," he said.

The man sighed. "Shoot," he said. The innkeeper shuffled, trying to get in a more comfortable position.

_You're kidding me?_ By now, she had already gotten extremely bored of these interviews. Sure they were for her benefit, but the questions were quite simple.

"First," he started, "do you run this establishment?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

Cupa heaved an exasperated sigh. Here we go again. These things took too long for her. By the third question, they had already lost her attention span. He kept asking the same questions over and over. As much as she wanted to tell Emmett to stop she didn't want to come off as impatient or rude. _He brought me out here for a reason, the least I can do is humor him by listening._ Half way through the survey, Cupa started to come up with some of her own questions. There were some things she still needed to know. Most however, she was sure only Notch could answer. She didn't plan on asking him anything like how long he lived in this world. Asking a question like that, she would probably receive a few confused stares. She needed to drop those questions unless she wanted her brain to shut down. This was a new world and, as much as she didn't like it, she would have to put forth an effort into fitting in among these people. Therefor, she would only ask simple questions and gradually figure things out by herself. Cupa shook her head in frustration. Those questions kept coming up. She wouldn't receive answers any time soon. So why did they continue to bug her? Cupa let those thoughts pass before speaking.

"How much does it cost to rent a room here," she asked. The two of them turned to face her. The innkeeper was somewhat startled to hear her voice. He had forgotten she was still here, didn't he? He glared at her.

"Two emeralds," he answered.

It was then that Cupa realized that she had nothing on her. Even if she had the normal currency, which she didn't, it wouldn't do her any good. She certainly didn't have any emeralds on her. Even if she did, where would she keep them? She didn't have pockets any more, let alone pants. Realizing she might have to find somewhere else to go, Cupa went tense with fear. She was scared to think that she would be sleeping outside. This was bad. If this really was the world of Minecraft, she of all people should know what happens at night. Cupa started fidgeting, which caught the attention of the innkeeper.

"Lemme guess," he said, "you don't have any money."

He smirked. The fact that she was penniless must have amused him. _Why,_ thought,_ you don't like customers._ Cupa was starting to dislike this man. She found the way he spoke to her quite demeaning. The snide way he responded to her made her skin crawl. Despite this, Cupa had only herself to blame for not being able to pay him. This was her first day in a new world and she was slowly starting to realize nothing was going to be handed to her. Cupa dropped her head in misery.

"I thought so," the innkeeper said.

Cupa didn't say anything. There was no point in discussing this any further. She doubted the innkeeper would take in "free loaders" no matter how desperate they were. At the moment she remembered the saying "that's the way the world works". It was ironic that even in an entirely different universe, the rules didn't change.

"Say, what was the price for renting a room again," Emmett asked.

Cupa looked up. Why would he want to know how much it cost to stay at a hotel? She had already assumed Emmett had somewhere to go.

"Two emeralds," the innkeeper repeated.

"Lemme see." Emmett dug in his pockets for a moment and brought out three shiny objects and brought them out for the innkeeper to see. The light of the sun reflecting off their surface made it hard for Cupa to tell what they were. The innkeeper looked closely at the objects in his hands before taking them and placing them in his sleeves.

"For you or.."

"Her," Emmett finished.

Cupa's ears pricked up. She gave Emmett her usual look of confusion. Was he renting her a room. The innkeeper looked at Cupa, then back at Emmett. He appeared to be processing the situation.

"Okay then," he said with a shrug.

Cupa brought herself closer to Emmett before whispering in his ear.

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

The innkeeper returned to his spot leaning against the fence post.

"Now will you two please go away," he growled, "come back when I'm not on my damn brake."

He waved them off one last time before putting the pipe back in his mouth. Both Cupa and Emmett, not seeing anything else to do, left the man to his smoking break. Neither of them wanted to push him to the point of aggravation. Cupa could already tell he was bothered with their presence. _Let's hope I don't run into him later on,_ Cupa thought. She looked at Emmett and couldn't help feel a sense of gratitude towards him. He had given her a place to stay and a means to defend herself. He had already proved himself more helpful than Notch. Though none of it made sense: giving her a knife, paying rent. All of what he did made her skeptical of his intentions. _I think he means well,_ she thought.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing," Cupa responded, turning her head away realizing she was staring at him. Her cheeks went warm. That was strange.

"Is everything alright," Emmett asked.

"Fine," Cupa said, facing forward. She didn't want to give off the impression that she was embarrassed. How long had she been looking at him? She certainly wasn't checking him out. She wasn't that type of girl. Hell, she wasn't even a girl. For every moment she spent as a girl, the more she wanted to be changed back.

The two of them left the trail and made for a small clearing outside of town. Standing at the edge of the clearing, Cupa could faintly here the clanging of metal from the blacksmith not too far from their location. Once they reached the center, the sounds of nearby villagers going about their business vanished. Emmett made himself comfortable sitting on a stump. Cupa, seeing there was nothing to use as a chair, sat on the ground. The feel of the grass on the bare part of her thighs made her wince. She had almost forgotten how exposed she was until now. Seeing as how her body was pointed towards Emmett, she pulled the rim of her hoodie down, between her thighs in an effort to hide her crotch. She turned away a little, just to make sure he didn't get a good view of her underwear. She cursed Notch for not giving her any pants. When she was a boy, the way she never thought much of her character's attire. Now it bothered her. Not just because of how it felt, but how people saw her. Emmett had already joked about seeing her butt. She had to admit though, despite the breeze, the clothes were actually quite comfortable. It was an unusual experience for her. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't something she would consider wearing more than once. Cupa was more concerned about her underwear. She was afraid some of the villagers had seen them. They didn't feel much different from her previous pair aside from the fact that they were slightly tighter. Cupa, out of curiosity, lifted up the rim of her hoodie to examine the strange garment. She made sure her back was turned to Emmett before doing this. Cupa placed a hand to her crotch and lightly groped the area. Just as she'd expected: nothing. Cupa continued to feel the area in hopes of provoking a reaction. That's when she came across a sensitive area which made her shudder. She felt a tingling sensation emanating from her crotch. She knew what this was. She found exploring the area between her thighs brought her much pleasure. Anytime she touched a new area, the tingling sensation came. Even if no one was looking, Cupa kept her underwear on (the whole time she was fondling her crotch, she had only been feeling through the fabric). She was still afraid to see what was on the other side of the fabric. She could only imagine what was on the other side. She was starting to become anxious. Sure the thought of having a vagina was scary but she'd have to know what it looked like sooner or later right? Cupa looked back at Emmett who was still staring off into space. She double checked her surroundings to make sure no one was looking. Once she was sure she looked down at her crotch. She took a deep breath and gradually slipped her fingers under the elastic band.

"Here we go," she whispered.

Cupa lifted the underwear up and looked inside. Her face went red with embarrassment from what she saw. For as long as she could remember, her manhood was always there. Every time she looked at that area of her body, she thought nothing of it. She was a boy then. Now it was different, and looking back at her was a body part she was not familiar with. Something that didn't, well, "stick out" like she used to have. The idea of having an actual "vagina" was completely alien to her.

"Oh god," she whispered, her eyes starting to tear up, "what's happened to me."

Her talking and fidgeting caught the attention of Emmett.

"Hey," he said, "you okay."

Cupa abruptly pulled her underwear up and the hem of her hoodie down.

"Y- Yeah!" She exclaimed. Her voice was shaky.

Emmett pushed himself up and made his way towards her. As he got closer, Cupa continued to hold her hoodie down. Did Emmett see her doing it? Cupa was beginning to panic. _Act like nothing happened,_ she thought. She couldn't decide what was more embarrassing: the idea of someone seeing that part of her body or the fact that she had been touching herself. She was ashamed of herself. Her first day as a girl and curiosity got the best of her. _Please don't notice._ Emmett slumped down right next to Cupa and looked at her. His gaze was once again making her uneasy. Cupa turned away from him to avoid eye contact.

"What's the matter," Emmett asked, "you seem all strung out."

Cupa heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe he didn't notice. Sure she was still bothered by the fact that she had been touching herself, but as long as nobody knew.

"Well?"

Cupa pulled herself out of her deep thinking to answer his question. He seemed pretty concerned.

"I just," she started. She was at first unsure of what to say. She certainly didn't want to recollect today's past events (other than the walk through town). "I'm not used to being new."

"You have a problem with being in new places?"

Cupa shrugged. She hadn't given him a feasible answer. Emmett however, accepted it nonetheless.

"Eh, well, you'll get used to it."

"I guess." She doubted it.

Cupa craned her head up to look at the sky. Clouds drifting by provided them with momentary shade. Funny how this world looked nothing like the one she played. To her it looked just like a normal earth. Even so, she still found it breathtakingly beautiful. She looked back at the village. The major difference between home and Minecraftia was civilization. She watched the few testificates go about their jobs. Beyond the outskirts of the village lay a dense, green forest.

The beauty of it all made her forget about her transformation. If this looked so much like Earth then why did she find this alluring. She had seen forests before. She been to the mountains. What made this so special.

"What are looking at," Emmett asked.

Cupa was still transfixed but eventually acknowledged him.

"The forest," she answered, "just wondering what's out there."

Emmett cocked his head.

"Didn't you just come from there," he asked.

Cupa wasn't sure how to answer that one. After all, she wasn't exactly sure what Emmett assumed about her. Maybe that she lived in the forest.

"Come to think of it," he said,"were do you live?"

"Out there," she lied, "I usually move from place to place."

She wasn't sure if he bought that. She didn't have any visible supplies on her to make her look like a traveler.

"You like traveling?"

"Sure," he said, "have you ever owned a permanent home?"

Cupa shook her head. "No not really."

"Well now you have somewhere to stay the night," Emmett commented.

Cupa smiled. "Thanks for paying for my room by the way."

"No problem."

An awkward silence fell over the two of them. It was one of those moments when two people didn't know what to say next. Cupa gradually became frustrated. All this time she spent sitting around, she could have been searching for a solution to her gender switch problem. Though she already decided to wait till tomorrow to sort things out. From the looks of it, it was somewhere around twelve O'Clock. She had the whole day ahead of her.

"Hey Emmett," Cupa started, "where do you live?"

Emmett turned and pointed in the direction opposite to the village, towards the forest.

"Not far from here," Emmett explained, "my friends and I own a house close to the village."

Cupa looked in the direction he was pointing but only saw dense forest. A lot of the trees were close together. The area under the trees was dark due to the sun being blocked out. Cupa got up and made her way to the edge of the forest. She stepped into the shade and started to scope the land. The darkness and thick foliage prevented her from pinpointing where Emmett's house was. She looked at him expectantly.

"Where is it," she asked.

Emmett continued to sit where he was.

"It's there," he answered.

Cupa looked back at the forest. She could only see 6 meters in front of her before it faded to black. She could only imagine to navigate through a place like this. Was Emmett's house really on the other side? If so, why live separate from the village? Whatever, it didn't matter to her. She could ask him later on. After some quick scanning, Cupa returned to her spot on the grass and sat down. Once she did though, her belly let out an audious groan, loud enough for Emmett to here. Cupa remembered that other than the apple she was given, she had not provided herself with any sustenance for awhile.

"Jeez," Emmett remarked, "was that you?"

Cupa looked down.

"Yes," she answered, hardly embarrassed.

Emmett dug in his pockets for something. Once he found what he wanted, he tossed it to Cupa, who stumbled while catching it. She examined the object in her hands. A small leather sack. She opened it. Inside were four beautiful, glistening gems: emeralds. She looked up at Emmett.

"What's this all about," she asked.

Emmett looked at her with an expression that was hard for her to read.

"I just thought that maybe you could buy some food for yourself," he said. Cupa looked down at the objects in her hands. Back home, these would have cost a fortune. Each of the green gems was crystal clear. On Earth, this could make her rich. But she knew full well that here, emeralds were just currency.

"Thank you," she said. She was starting to realize how generous Emmett was. On that note she left for town.

"Maybe tomorrow you can come by my place," he called after her.

"Sure!"

As she made her way into town, Cupa began looking for a farmer villager. If she wasn't mistaken, villagers in the game wore certain clothing for their corresponding jobs. The ones with white cloaks were librarians, the ones in maroon were priests, and so on. However, that may have not been the case here. Thinking it over, it didn't make much sense that all villagers wore only set of clothing to represent their profession. And looking around, Cupa spotted testificates wearing tunics of varying colors that she hadn't seen before. At times, she could spot one wearing a blue tunic, or even a red one for that matter.

Despite the amount of confusion, she approached the nearest villager she assumed was a farmer. The only indication she got that he was a farmer was that he was wearing a dirty, brown tunic. She hoped he was in the mood for trading, as her hunger was starting to become more pronounced. It was mere seconds before he noticed her.

"Can I help you," he asked.

Cupa began fidgeting once more. Nevertheless she made sure to keep eye contact.

"Um, I was wondering if you had any food," she replied, holding out a handful of emeralds. He eyed them closely before looking back at her.

"Sure," he said.

After purchasing her food, 1 baked potato and three carrots, Cupa made her way back to the inn. Before leaving, she took notice of the fact that the farmer she purchased her food from pulled the food out of nowhere. She shrugged it off almost immediately. Once again, A lot of weird things were happening today. Once she was inside, she quickly made her way to her room. It was a cozy bit of space. Cupa however didn't spare a glance at her surroundings. Knowing what the room looked like didn't matter. All she cared about was lying down and filling her stomach. She took a handful of carrots and collapsed on her bed. There, she started eating while staring up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. After awhile, her hunger went away. As she stared at the ceiling, the room around her appeared to get darker. It wasn't certain whether it was her losing consciousness or the day coming to an end. Cupa didn't bother to look outside. It could have just been a cloud passing overhead. She lost track of time awhile ago. This day seemed to never end. She was pretty tired. Pretty soon drowsiness overcame her and she drifted off to sleep. As she started to fade, she smiled. At least nobody called her "miss" right?

**What do you guys think? I really hope this wasn't a waste of time. More will be coming up. Extremely sorry the long waits on my stories.**


End file.
